who's the crazy transfan now (part 2)
by optimusprimelover132
Summary: When Ray and her friends and people she hates get put into the autobot demention where the movies don't exist but everything that was in the movie has happened in this demention(3 movie does not exist) Will Ray be able to keep her old and new friends safe or will she lose someone close to her again?


Who's the crazy Transfan now?

I was walking to the buses to go home, because the end of the day school bell just rang.

I was talking to my friend's Brittney and Emily, i'v nown them for 9 years, I was also being annoyed by Ben and he's younger then me and Tyler...a boy i have a crush on, Adam he's older then me by a few months and i really really hate him, and 3 girls following them Alexa, Ella, and Candace the girls are all my friends and sometimes the boys but at times they make me want to pull my hair out.

I was trying to ignore the boys because they where just being idiots "hey Ray...or should i say the stupid transformer fan" yes I have to admit it I was a transformer fan and some stupid name calling was not going to stop it aspecially since I could easily beat them up,but of course Adam had to say something that made me crack "Bumblebee is retarded" I turned to face him ready to punch his teeth in for saying that about Bee, but before i could do anything this white light ingulfed us.

When the light faded away intill it was fully gone I relized we where in an empty field...well I wouldn't say empty, the others where standing around me but there where more then use I looked behind us and saw these huge...Autobots?

Emily and Brittney where about to turn and run but before they could run very far I had them by the back of there shirts and was dragging them back. They wouldn't stop moving but I kept my grip, before I let them go I needed to make sure they wouldn't take off running again "ok don't run off again and I wont have a reason to duct tape to a tree ok" they nodded in aggrement so i let them go, luckly they didn't run off and neither did the others.

Chapter 2

"Ok Ray why are we surounded by giant living pieces of metal?" asked Ben

"ok for one there not living pieces of metal there sentient robotic beings from the planet Cybertron and two I got no idea how we got here" I said in a edgy voice but hey what can you expect from someone with a head ac now has to deal with telling these guys what's going on and now having to deal with some ugly asshole Decepticons.

I turned to te others and asked "so who's the crazy Transfan now?" man i got so pissed when adam said this "you... still but your not all crazy your ugly and retarded all at the same time" he said while grinning, I tightened my hands to make a fist "i'm to strangle you!" i said while walking over to him, and like a coward he backed up, I was reading to knock his feet out right from underneath him when all of a suddon I was lifted into the air by none other then Optimus Prime himself "you will do no such thing youngling" he spoke in this deep ordering voice, but yet calm at the same time.

I finally stopped stuggling to get loose and sat there...in his hand...having everyone stare at me...god this is so embarassing.

I was calm yet embarassed but as usual Adam has to be a dumb ass and whispered to the others loud enough for everyone to hear "I bet she has a crush on the megatron dude" I cracked I jumped from Optimus's hand and slamed right into Adam we rolled on the round, but I ended up on top and pinned him, twisting his arm ready to brake it, but I knew I couldn't so i just held it in that pose Adam demanded me to let him up but I refused "take back what you said and I will" I said with a smerk

"ok fine fine i take it back i take it back" he yelled,

"that's all i needed to hear" and with that i got up and let go of his arm "your lucky I showed some mersy for you next time I wont" I warned.

Before Adam could make a snippy remark Brittney asked "who are they Ray"

"oh now you guys are going to listen to me i'v only said who they are about a thousand times" I snapped "ok ok were sorry we should have listened now will you please tell us who they are" she begged "ffiinnee" I said as I rolled my eyes, I took out some note pads and pencils and handed them to each of them "ok you better write fast because i'm not slowing down and i'm not repeating" I said they all agreed and got ready so i began "ok big blue and red one is Optimus Prime he's the leader of Autobots transforms into a 379 semi truck with a custom paint job of red and blue flames, the black one with lots of cannons is Ironhide, weapon specialest transforms into a black GMC Topkick with smokestakes, mess with his cannons he will make you a moving target, lime green one is Ratchet CMO officer Autobots medic transforms into a H2 search and rescue Hummer, don't get on his bad side he has the power to sidate you, and Bumblebee Optimus's scout garduian of Sam Witwicky not Witfagy or something else like that transforms into a 2009 yellow camaro with black racing stripes...oh don't get in the way of Judy Witwicky and her bat she tried using it to take down a hole swat team and the scary thing is, is that she actually stood a chance" it took another few seconds for them to finish but when i looked behind me Ironhide had his cannons right in my face, i just shoke my head and i made a really in impressed face "Ironhide you don't scare me" he just snorted "well i should" god he was really starting to get on my nerves "well you don't so just get them out of my face NOW" i pushed his cannons away so at least they weren't so close.

I had to smile when bee said this threw the diffrent radio channels "you have to admit it she has guts" the others had to agree because no one and i mean no one ever had the courage to push Ironhides cannons like that "thank you bee" he nodded in return.

Chapter 3

Optimus crouched down and asked "how do you know about us youngling?" i really hated being called a youngling "ok before i begin and it's going to sound nuts when i tell you but can you please call us by are names"he nodded so i tolled him are names "ok well i'm Ray the one with the brown orange hair is Brittney, red headed girl is Emily, Adam is the one who said i have a crush on old megsy NOT TRUE at all i would rather shoot myself then like Megatron! tallest guy over there is Ben, long blond hair girl is Alexa the one with the glasses is Ella and last but not least Candace" some of them nodded and others waved.

"anyways back to what you asked, well this sounds nuts but it's the only thing i can think of is that we came from a different univers"and just like that everyone started talking and Adam and the others behind me started yelling at me and i really need some Advil.

I finally couldn't take it anymore "SHUT UP LIKE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I DON'T KNOW HOW IT'S POSSIBLE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET BACK ALL I KNOW IS THAT A FEW MINUTES AGO YOU GUYS WHERE MOVIES AND CARTOON CHARACTERS I WAS ADDICTED TO AND NO WE ARE NOT STUPID FRAGGING CON SPY'S" everyone fell silent and i think it was because they have never heard someone yell like that before "i need to get away from you guys right know" i turned on my heels and walked into the forset at the end of the field, as i walked away i shouted "DON'T KILL EACH OTHER WHILE I'M GONE" they stared after me but after a while of being gone Bumblebee asked to go find me when he walked into the forest he ended up seeing me at the edge of a cliff sitting there throwing small pebbles down into the river way below.

He walked over to me i didn't give a monkey's uncle right now "are you ok" i threw another rock down the cliff side "yeah i'm fine just having a bad head ach and now i have to deal with these guys asking me the million amount of questions" he sat down with a thumb making a cloud of dust come up as he went down "maybe you should just tell them not to ask so many" i stared at him and rolled my eyes "bee i saw and heard you asking a bunch of questions as well i'm blind" he looked away acting all inicent i laughed it was funny.

After talking for a little bit more we finally desided to head back to the others. when we got back Adam had a face full of Ironhide cannons, "what did i tell you about killing each other" they stopped and stared at me "we haven't killed each other...yet" Adam said while giving Ironhide a death glare "ok enough the both of you before i kick both yours asses and afts so hard you can't sit down for a week" they both looked away and stopped the fighting it was quiet for a minute and it was driving me nuts but Optimus broke the silence thank god i was about to yell out a pig is pink really loud just to break the silence "we will bring you back to are base" i shrugged i really didn't care where we went as long as it wasn't the Decepticons base because i would shoot my self then half to look at megatrons face for more then a minute.

They all transformed Emily, Ella and Brittney went with Bumblebee, Ben and Candace went with Ironhide because i don't think it would be a good idea to put Adam with Ironhide, Alexa and Tyler went with Ratchet and me and Adam went with Optimus.

On the highway Adam desided to start poking me constantly when he went to do it again i needed to warn him what would happen if he kept doing it "poke me again i will brake every finger on your hands" he stopped and made shere he stayed as far away from me as possible "you don't get along with each other now do you" asked Optimus "nope we want and wish kill each other" i had to agree with Adam we really would want to kill him i smirked at the thought of stargling him either that or kicking him which i'v already done where the sun don't shine.

The rest of the way there was silent so i put in my head phones and turned on my music on my Iphone. When we got there and i stepped out with the others we watched them transform it was so cool the others kind of jumped but they relaxed after they relized what they where doing, i looked around the place was huge!


End file.
